They wanna save you
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Castiel est retenu au Purgatoire après avoir fait croire à Dean que c'était un accident. Mais face aux Léviathans, l'ange ne peut résister très longtemps. S'offre alors à lui un choix. Un choix qui déterminera son futur.


**Hey tout le monde! Voici un OS que j'avais écris il n'y a pas très longtemps et que je voulais partager. Il s'agit de Castiel et du Purgatoire, et de ceux qui l'ont sauvé. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, mis à part que Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur eux (sinon je ferais des fics sans m'arrêter x)**

**Passez un agréable moment de lecture, messieurs dames!**

* * *

Courir, juste courir, ne plus les voir, leur échapper, juste courir avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent et ne le tuent. Jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter, surtout dans ce milieu hostile auquel il n'était pas préparé. A moins d'un miracle, il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Mais ici, dans cette forêt aux arbres morts infinis, il n'y avait pas de miracle. Il était bloqué ici, au Purgatoire, et il était seul contre ses démons. Seul contre les premiers êtres que Dieu avait créés. Castiel était un ange damné, condamné à expier ses fautes selon ses propres choix, celui d'un être brisé qui voulait plus que tout le pardon de ses deux familles.

Les pensées envers ses raisons de vivre ne purent persister longtemps car des gueules béantes arrivèrent devant lui. Encore eux ! Il croyait, dépité, les avoir semé ! Castiel reprit rapidement sa course folle, essayant de se cacher. Alors qu'il les avait laissés loin derrière, l'ange tomba lourdement après s'être pris une branche dans le pied. Il gémit de douleur, ses genoux écorchés. C'était sa fin.

Une étrange et douce lumière attira alors son attention. La luminosité venait d'en face de là où il était grossièrement couché. Quelle douce lueur ! Il ne songea même pas à s'en détourner, jusqu'à ce que la magnifique lumière ne se transforme après avoir contourné la forme d'une silhouette. Un contour parfait. Une silhouette semble-t-il parfaite. Castiel parvint enfin à se mettre à genoux, contemplant cette merveille.

-Castiel ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix suave.

L'ange sursauta légèrement. Elle parlait énochian ! Cette beauté sans visage parlait sa langue !

-Oui, murmura-t-il en continuant son admiration de cette source de chaleur.

Il crut percevoir un début de sourire, avant de voir sa beauté inconnue disparaitre. La lumière s'évanouit, laissant apparaître quelqu'un. Un autre être. Castiel vit une femme tomber devant lui. Elle retomba sur ses genoux, à sa hauteur, levant sa tête vers l'ange Sali. Ses yeux percutèrent brutalement ceux de Castiel. Quels beaux saphirs elle avait. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, en dehors de sa beauté trop céleste pour qu'elle soit ordinaire. Cette femme ne portait aucun vêtement L'ange baissa le regard afin de ne pas contempler trop la nouvelle arrivante, bien que ce fut dur. Son regard se sentait toujours attiré par cette merveille au visage pur. Ses cheveux d'un brun outrageant tombaient sur sa poitrine, la dissimulant. De brillants cheveux bouclés qui la cachaient.

-Castiel ? réitéra-t-elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous dans ce cauchemar ? Vous ne venez pas d'ici !

-Effectivement Castiel, je ne viens pas de cette terre.

La mystérieuse inconnue regarda Castiel dans les yeux. Elle essaya, mais l'attention de l'ange était porté ailleurs que sur ses yeux...elle suivit son regard, curieuse.

-Oh, je suis..., rougit-elle soudain.

La merveilleuse créature se jaugea de nouveau de haut en bas. En effet, elle n'avait strictement rien pour se couvrir ! Et rien ici ne pourrait lui aller...pas de feuilles pour cacher sa féminité, pas de tissus blanc pour cacher sa poitrine, juste ses cheveux pour tenter de se dissimuler un peu. Castiel, qui suivait aussi son regard, le détourna vite quand elle le scruta. Il venait de se faire prendre en plein délit !

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Castiel, sourit la merveilleuse inconnue dévêtue.

-Tenez, prenez ça, toussota-t-il en lui tendant son trench-coat.

La femme le prit après hésitation, et s'habilla rapidement avec, cachant désormais son beau corps. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis reporta son regard saphir sur Castiel, lequel se méfiait toujours.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu...tu ne te souviens pas ? Oh Castiel...jusqu'où t'ont-ils anéanti, ces humains ?

-Ces humains ?! Sam et Dean ? Comment vont-ils ?!

-Ils se portent bien pour le moment. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

-Non...même si vous m'apparaissez familière.

-Castiel, je suis une de tes sœurs. On m'appelle Naomi.

-Aucun ange de la Création ne s'appelle ainsi ! se méfia Castiel, reculant.

-Ne me rejette pas, Castiel, pas maintenant. Tu apprendras tout en temps voulu, frère, mais pour le moment je suis là pour te sauver.

-Non ! osa-t-il contrer.

Naomi fronça les sourcils et considéra quelques instants ce jeune ange. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser le sauver, mais c'était son rôle pourtant.

-Castiel, nous avons besoin de toi. Tu es resté ici tant longtemps, frère. Nous ne savions plus où te chercher.

-Je ne suis ici que depuis quelques semaines ! se défendit-il.

-Semaines ?! Castiel, ça fait 1 an que tu es ici.

-Non, c'est impossible !

-Si...ça fait mois de 6 mois que ton compagnon est parti, mais toi tu es encore là...nous avons pourtant envoyé Benny te montrer la route ! sourcilla-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

Comment Benny pouvait-il ne pas avoir délivré le message à Castiel ? Il ne s'était pas trompé d'homme au moins, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dean...ça fait 6 mois qu'il m'a quitté...le temps passe plus rapidement ici alors.

Castiel regarda Naomi à son tour, à la recherche d'un quelconque piège, mais sa précédente nudité empêchait l'ange de se concentrer...quel beau corps, tout de même ! Mais alors qu'il songeait à penser à cette merveille qu'il avait eu le droit de contempler, il entendit des pas.

-Les Léviathans ! s'inquiéta-t-il, prenant la main de Naomi pour la faire courir.

Il y mit toute sa rapidité, malgré ses genoux écorchés, à se mettre à l'abri avec la nouvelle venue. Tous deux parcoururent une distance impossible à évaluer tellement ils étaient concentrés pour ne pas se faire prendre. Une fois sûr que personne ne les trouverait, Castiel se tourna vers sa sœur dont il se méfiait toujours.

-Que faîtes-vous ici alors que vous risquez votre vie ?!

-Je peux te demander la même chose, Castiel...pourquoi es-tu resté ici alors que tu pouvais suivre Dean Winchester ?

-Je...je veux expier mes fautes...je ne peux plus retourner sur Terre, ni au Paradis.

-Il est vrai que beaucoup d'entre nous hésitons à te faire revenir, mais...si tu as manifesté cette envie de te racheter, c'est que tu veux vraiment défaire le mal que tu as imprégné dans ta famille.

-Oui...

-Castiel, je viens ici pour te délivrer, frère. Le Chœur m'envoie.

-Non, c'est impossible, murmura l'ange en regardant Naomi avec des yeux qui lui semblaient brillants.

Des yeux brillants qui témoignaient de son irrésistible et horrible envie de verser ce qu'on appelait des larmes. Naomi se pencha vers son frère et caressa doucement ses joues pendant quelques instants.

-Nous te pardonnons à condition que tu reviennes avec nous. Nos frères et sœurs ont tout mis en œuvre pour te trouver. La plupart des anges qui m'accompagnaient ont dû déjà être tués. Castiel, si tu veux vraiment expier tes fautes, ne tue pas plus des nôtres en nous mettant en danger. Viens avec moi. Dès que tu seras hors de cette prison, notre famille sera rappelée et nous pourrons soigner nos blessés. Nous pourrons essayer de te soigner, tenta-t-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire qu'il qualifia discrètement de mignon.

-Mais...comment pouvez-vous oser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à vouloir me pardonner ?! J'ai détruit l'équilibre ! J'ai détruit tant de vies, tant de membres de notre famille ! J'ai trahi Dean et Sam...

-Et tu nous as trahi aussi, ne l'oublie pas. Mais aujourd'hui, après tant de mois passés à te rechercher en vain, nous sommes là pour te libérer. Reviens à nos côtés je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas croire que mon jugement était mauvais. Si tu restes ici, tu me causeras de la culpabilité, plus que tu n'imagines.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Castiel en penchant la tête.

-C'est moi qui ais demandé au Chœur de me laisser emmener une troupe d'anges avec moi pour aller te chercher. Je sais que ça peut te paraitre égoïste sur le coup, mais tu dois bien comprendre ce que je t'expose.

-Oui...mais comment me faire pardonner ?

-Je ne dis pas que la tâche sera facile, frère. Tu vas devoir te réintégrer à nous, te conformer à notre nouvelle harmonie. Il est possible que tu doives faire des choses inimaginables pour revenir auprès de nous.

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais resta attentif, très attentif. Cette perspective lui plaisait tellement...il avait enfin une chance de tout recommencer, de tout reconstruire avec sa famille ! Mais quel en serait le prix ? Car tout pardon avait finalement un prix.

-Tu vas devoir sacrifier beaucoup de choses, Castiel, mais...si ta famille compte vraiment pour toi, alors laisse-nous te pardonner. Je sais que je te demanderais certaines choses qui te paraitront dures à exécuter, mais ce ne sera que pour garantir la sécurité de notre famille.

-Est-ce que vous me demanderez de quitter les frères Winchester ? demanda-t-il tristement.

-Hélas il est fort probable que tu doives les laisser un moment, en effet...je dirais même plus qu'un simple moment, mais c'est ton choix, Castiel.

-Vous me demandez donc de choisir entre vous et eux.

-Non, je ne te demanderais ce genre de choix que si c'est nécessaire. Laisse-moi te sortir d'ici.

Naomi scruta les réactions de son frère. Elle savait qu'il allait la suivre, il le devait afin de se faire pardonner ! Elle avait omis que les frères Winchester allaient sans doute souffrir de tout cela, mais inutile de l'inquiéter. Inutile de lui dire qu'il allait devoir quitter sa famille terrestre s'il voulait réintégrer sa vraie famille. Ca ne ferait que le bloquer. Et la réponse vint, une simple réponse mais qui voulait tout dire.

-Sauvez-moi.

* * *

**Rendez-vous avec un Sexy Castiel Cocktail dans les reviews^^**


End file.
